Helpless
by lizard15
Summary: After an acciddent during potions, Draco finds himself to feel the same way about Ginny as Draco.


Ginny slowly walked to the small clustered sink while sighing loudly. Her mother had yelled at her and as a punishment, Ginny had to do the dishes by hand without any magic. She picked up a grease-coated pan and angrily threw it in to the sink with a loud clang. Ginny turned on the sink and picked up a sponge. She started scrubbing intensely. Her mind drifted and soon she was lost in thought.  
  
Last year (Ginny's 5th year), Colin Creevey asked her out. They had been really good friends and Ginny never realized he wanted it to be a more serious relationship. She was very taken back and said yes. Soon the somewhat awkward relationship became intimate and Ginny felt herself falling in love with Colin. At the end of the school year, they got off the train together and said goodbye. Ginny started crying and Colin promised they would do things together all the time over the summer. There was now less than a week of summer left and Ginny hadn't heard one word from him. She sent him at least a dozen letters and he had not returned any of them. Ginny was now starting to get angry and a little worried.  
  
Ginny's mom yelled at her during dinner. She commented on how Ginny does not do anything and just sits around and mopes. Ginny started arguing and before they knew it they were shouting at each other on the top of their lungs. Ginny lost the battle and got the privilege of doing the dishing by hand for her last days at the house.  
  
Ginny suddenly woke from her trance when a sharp pain ran up her arm. She realized that had been scrubbing for quite awhile. Ginny looked down at the pan and discovered she was wearing a hole through the bottom.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Ginny yelled in surprise. Her mom was already in a bad temper and this would certainly not help.  
  
"Ginny what's the matter?" George questioned as he and Fred walked up to her from behind. He peered over her shoulder and smiled. "Nice."  
  
"You've done it this time," Fred laughed. "Mom'll have your head!"  
  
Ginny turned and glared. "I'll have your head if you tell her!" Fred and George walked away whispering something about the time of the month.  
  
Ginny quickly finished the dishes and strategically placed the pan at the bottom of the stack. She turned and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. She made sure to stomp particularly loud past her parent's room and Fred and George's room. Once she reached her room, she changed and fell into her bed.  
  
Ginny was confused. She didn't know who to be mad at. Colin was certainly the reason her end of the summer had been destroyed but what if he had a reason to not answer. What if he was in trouble or he just went on a lot of vacations? What if Errol delivered the letters to the wrong address? What if Colin was dead?!? Ginny's stomach lurched at that thought. The Dark Lord was at large but why Colin?  
  
'Ginny, settle down, the Dark Lord would not kill Colin Creevey!' Ginny reassured herself. She pulled up the covers and fell into a somewhat tense sleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ginny woke with a start when she felt something rubbing against her left arm. She quickly sat up and pulled her arm away. She looked to her left and saw a handsome snowy owl.  
  
"Hedwig?" Ginny said confused. She looked at her clock. It read 2:35. "Why are you here in the middle of the night?"  
  
Hedwig fluffed her wings and put her leg out. There was a small note attached. Ginny slowly untied the note, puzzled. Why would Harry send her a note?  
  
Dear Ginny,  
Hi! How's your summer going? Mine is good. The Dursley's have been unusually tolerant toward me. Hedwig is happier because she can be let out at night. They allowed me to do my homework. This year, Snape won't have a good reason to give me a detention right off the bat! Anyway, I am going to be a Diagon Alley tomorrow. Ron told me your family was as well. I'm meeting Ron at Quality Quidditch Supplies around 11. You should come with. I missed you this summer and can't wait to see you again. I know this may sound weird but ever since we got off the Hogwarts Express, it seems like I can't stop thinking about you. I think you are such a great person. I know you are with Colin so don't feel like you have to have feelings toward me. I just had to tell you and get it off my back. I hope you will still associate with me after reading this. Well, I will see you tomorrow hopefully.  
Best wishes!  
Harry  
  
Ginny blinked several times. The note still read the same thing. She rubbed her eyes confused. Why was Harry telling her this? Ever since she first laid eyes on him, she has been obsessed. Last year, the obsession wore off when she realized he would never fall for her. Why would he choose to like her after all of these years? Ginny sat back and looked the letter over for the hundredth time. She turned to Hedwig and patted her on the head. Hedwig spread her winds and flew out the door. Ginny set the letter on the table and lay down. She tried to sleep but could not. After hours of twisting and turning, Ginny fell perplexed asleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Ginny! Ginny? GINNY!?!" someone shouted from outside Ginny's door. Ginny groaned and rolled over. "Ginny wake up!"  
  
"Why?" Ginny grumbled as George walked into her room. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Mom wants you."  
  
Ginny rolled out of her bed and looked into the mirror. Her warm brown eyes looked back at her. She examined her pale face and tried to arrange her bright red hair so it looked normal. She suddenly remembered that today was the day that her family was going to Wizard London to pick up their required books and new robes.  
  
"We don't have all day Ginny," George smirked. "Mom sounded pretty mad."  
  
"Okay, Okay," Ginny said as she pushed George out of her room. "I gotta change."  
  
"Hurry up, you are supposed to leave soon!" Fred smirked as he walked pass her door. "Luckily I don't have to go to school anymore!" After graduating from Hogwarts, Fred and George opened a joke shop much to the disapproval from their mother. Every morning they disapparated to Diagon Alley to sell their products. Over the summer, they had tremendous success and made heaps of money. Ginny quickly got changed and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Ginny! I can't believe you didn't set an alarm!" Mrs. Wealsey shrieked. "How irresponsible! Now it will take that much time to get everyone ready!!!"  
  
"Sorry," Ginny mumbled. Her mom glared at her as she continued to lecture Ginny. Mrs. Weasley opened the cupboard with her wand to take out a pan. She mumbled a phrase and a pan levitated toward her.  
  
"I really don't know where your head is!" Mrs. Weasley said. She placed the pan on the stove and magically cracked some eggs. Ginny's stomach gave a lurch as she realized that her mom was using the pan that she destroyed.  
  
"Umm. Mom?" Ginny stuttered.  
  
"What now Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley replied. She looked down at the pan and her eyes widened. "GINNY!"  
  
The rest of the morning was rather eventful in the Weasley house. Ginny was lectured for about 30 minutes and sent to pack without breakfast. Fred and George unintentionally let off one of their stink bombs in the stairway so everyone had to sprint up the stairs when they wanted to go up because of the terrible smell. Ron accidentally let go of his hyperactive owl, Pig, and now it was fluttering all over the house making a racket. Mrs. Weasley was prowling the house screaming at everyone to hurry up. Mr. Weasley remained at the kitchen table reading the paper through all of the noise occasionally being yelled at by Mrs. Weasley to help out. Finally, after the entire group got his or her things together, Mrs. Weasley ushered everyone to the fireplace and grabbed the bag of Floo Powder from the cabinet.  
  
"Remember everyone, take a pinch and speak clearly when you enter the flames," Mrs. Weasley reminded. "Ron you go first, then Ginny and then me and your father."  
  
Ron took a pinch and threw the Floo Powder into the fire. The flames turned neon green and Ron stepped into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley," he said loudly. Ron was suddenly gone and the fire turned back to it's normal orange.  
  
"Ginny, you next," Mrs. Weasley insisted.  
  
Ginny stepped forward and suddenly remembered that she forgot her diary. "Mom you go ahead I have to grab something."  
  
"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley started but she was too late. Ginny was already up the stairs. Ginny quickly grabbed her diary and sprinted down the stairs. By the time she arrived, Mr. Weasley was disappearing into the flames. She approached the fire, threw some Floo Powder in the fireplace, and slowly walked into the fire pit. "Diagon Alley!"  
  
Ginny stumbled out of the fireplace in Diagon Alley. She brushed some soot off her clothes, examined the crowd, and found her family. She jogged in their direction.  
  
"Ginny, you're finally here," Ron said.  
  
"Oh come on, I was right behind you," Ginny replied. Ron smiled.  
  
"Let's go find Harry. I told him to meet us at Quality Quidditch Supplies in 15 minutes," Ron said. He eyed Mrs. Weasley. "And I seriously need to get away from her!"  
  
Ginny's heart dropped when Ron mentioned Harry's name. Ginny had completely forgotten about the letter she received. Slightly panicked, Ron and Ginny escaped from their mom and ran to Quality Quidditch Supplies. There they saw Harry standing wide-eyed in the middle of a large crowd at the window. Ron pushed his way to him and tapped him on the back.  
  
"Umm Harry?" Ron asked. Harry jumped and pointed to the window. Ron peered in the window and saw a shinny, handsome, and utterly perfect broom.  
  
"That's bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"It's called the Prowler 560 and it can reach 400 mph in 10 seconds from a stand still," Harry said still dazed and absolutely amazed.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes as Ron and Harry dived into a deep conversation about Quidditch and broomsticks.  
  
"Ginny!" a voice shouted. "Behind you!"  
  
Ginny twirled around and saw her friend from school, Esme Saunders. Esme had long black hair and blue eyes. She was tall and rather skinny.  
  
"Hey!" Ginny shouted. "How's it going?"  
  
"Good," Esme replied. "I didn't hear from you that much this summer. What was up?"  
  
"Nothing." Ginny said. She wasn't sure if she should tell Esme about the deal with Colin. There was also the letter from Harry lingering in her mind. After a pause, Ginny decided that she needed to get the slight dilemma with Colin off her back first. She sighed and began her story. "Colin."  
  
"Oh, I'm sooo sorry! He was never meant for you anyway. He's a jerk!"  
  
"What are you talking about? We didn't break up," Ginny interrupted, puzzled.  
  
"Really? I saw him with Violet Bradford this afternoon." Esme stated biting her lip.  
  
"What?" Ginny yelped in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, he was holding her hand while they were walking down the street. He kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug."  
  
"What an asshole!" Ginny replied in disgust. Ginny realized that she had been worrying about him all summer and he was cheating on her! She muttered a few other curses and frowned. She completely fell for him. She completely loved him. She fought back tears and dragged Esme to the bathrooms. 


End file.
